hirunakanoryuuseifandomcom-20200223-history
Satsuki Shishio
Satsuki Shishio (獅子尾　五月, Shishio Satsuki) is Yukichi's friend and Suzume's high school teacher. He is also Suzume's first love. Appearance Shishio has black hair and green eyes. When outside of his profession as a teacher his appearance changes to accommodate the fact: his hair is messy, he wears big glasses, and his clothes are casual. When he is a teacher, he wears more dressy clothing, often adorning a dress shirt and pants, as well as a tie. His hair is also more professional, as it is combed to keep most of it out of his face. Personality Shishio is normally a bit playful and compassionate. He retains some of his nature while in his role as a teacher and discards anything that is considered unprofessional, claiming he knows the line between work and personal life, but that line begins to blur once he starts spending time with Suzume, even going as far as giving her the nickname "Chun-Chun." Plot Shishio initially meets Suzume at a bus station, where she was on her way to meet Yukichi, her uncle. unfortunately he is her teacher. Suzume ends up falling in love with him after a while, and the two begin to have relations in secret, since a relationship between a student and a teacher is forbidden. Another one of Shishio's students, however—more specifically, the boy named Mamura who sits next to Suzume—disagrees with their relationship upon discovering it. This is because he himself has conflicted feelings for Suzume, which causes for a lot of tension. In Chapter 47, Shishio asked Suzume what will she do if he stops teaching. Suzume replied “I’m going with you,” which made Shishio turn the situation around and say that he was just kidding. Shishio then said they should just quit “it”—their relationship—and just go back to having a normal student-teacher relationship. He said that Suzume’s love for him was just “admiration,” and she did not really love him at all. He also told her that she loves someone else (referring to Mamura) who is not him. When Suzume asks him if he loves her, he says does not, which deeply hurts her. After that, Shishio went to a secluded and quiet place in the school to smoke and reflect on what happened. He reminisced everything that happened between him and Suzume, from the first time he saw Suzume until the present. When Suzume asked him moments ago if he truly love her, this time Shishio answered truthfully on himself, "I do love you." Mamura confronts him and asked him what he did to Suzume. Shishio explains that he told Suzume that they should go back to their original teacher-student relationship. He also tells Mamura that he lied to Suzume, saying he did not love her because Suzume was going to suffer even more if she were to stay by his side. Shishio explains that Suzume is too precious to him to be hurt, which is why he ended their relationship. Later, Shishio sees Suzume again when Suzume deletes a picture of Mamura on one of his freshman fangirl's phones. Shishio tries to chat with her, but Mamura interrupts them. Mamura says, "You don't have anything to do with her anymore. We're dating.", and grabs Suzume away. This makes Shishio a bit distracted about his work, causing him to drink a lot of coffee. He goes outside for his break, only to see Tsurutani and Inukai together by a doorway. He tells them to go outside and eat their lunches there, but Tsurutani and Inukai say that they're the only couple in their class, so they would gain too much attention if they go outside. Their reply makes Shishio confused, as Suzume and Mamura said they are dating, so he asks them about it. Tsurutani replies the real reason for Mamura and Suzume's dating, saying it was faked in order to get rid of Mamura's freshman fangirls. After Shishio hears that Suzume and Mamura are not dating, he grins oddly and thinks, "So that was an act, huh? Mamura, that bastard." However, soon afterwards, Shishio comes to learn from Suzume's friend Yuyuka that the relationship between Suzume and Mamura is no longer fake, and that they have started dating for real. The news made Shishio overreact in front of Yuyuka, asking if she was absolutely sure, which caused Yuyuka to question if Shishio still had feelings for Suzume despite saying he didn't. Once, in a classroom, Shishio embraces Suzume, which confuses her. Shishio is then embarrassed by his actions, but with Tsubomi's wake up advice, he let go of his pride. He meets Suzume once again in the school rooftop, and confesses to her. But, Suzume did not let him explain the whole truth behind his actions as she is still denying the fact that Shishio loves her. During the school's sports festival, Shishio substituted an injured teacher place in the racing game. He saw Suzume handing Mamura a handmade headband and witnessed Mamura hugging Suzume. On the relay race, Shishio raced against Mamura from the other team. It was here that Shishio admitted to Mamura that he finally confessed his feelings to Suzume, that he would never give in to anyone and anything anymore. During the race, Shishio was leading but at the finish line, he missed by just a few inches to Mamura who won. He also admitted to Mamura that he was ready to accept defeat with honor. He watched Suzume competing the bread eating race and noticed Suzume trying to hold in a foot sore until the end of the competition. Even if Suzume won, he took Suzume to the infirmary to treat her injury. While alone inside the clinic, Shishio revealed to Suzume that he is now fed up being unable to let out his real thoughts and feelings. He wanted to let her know that he still loved her by showing her that he changed through competing in a race. But he lost. He still wished for his feelings to reach Suzume and for her to listen to him to the very end. Suzume stopped him from speaking further. Shishio understood and patted a blushed Suzume lightly on her head and left with a heavy heart. Despite that, it was Suzume's thoughts that left her with also a heavy heart, being that the feelings in her heart were the same as the one on her foot which kept hurting. Trivia * His favorite foods are umaiboi and katsudon. *He likes to collect ball-point pens and watching Kiki Tobacco, a Japanese game show based around different types of tobacco (?). *He is nervous about the fact that he easily gets a hangover after drinking. *He reads a lot of shōjo manga. * He owns a sushi-decorated necktie, a birthday present secretly given to him by Suzume. He wore it when he was teaching his class. Gallery Shishio.jpg|The first time Suzume met Shishio in chapter one 001_ch02.png|Shishio featured on the chapter two title page Shishio2.jpg|Shishio in his teacher clothes at school in chapter two Shishio4.jpg|Shishio on the title page of chapter four Shishio3.jpg|Shishio in casual clothing in chapter four ShishioPokki.png|Shishio as drawn on the mangaka's Twitter|link=https://twitter.com/whoknowsmika3 Satsuki blushing.png|Shishio while seeing Suzume in her tank top and shorts. Satsuki coughs.png|Shishio coughs. Satsuki Shishio smoking.png|Shishio smoking. Shishio greeting his students.png|Shishio greeting his students. Shishio handing a polo to Suzume.png|Shishio handing a polo to Suzume. Shishio sleepy.png|Shishio sleepy. Shishio smoking in the window.png|Shishio smoking at the window. Shishio-sensei blushing.png|Shishio ruffling his hair while blushing. Shishio-sensei.png|Shishio's neutral face. Shishio.png Shishio talks.png Shishio says hi.png|Shishio greets Yukichi. Shishio hugs Suzume.png|Shishio embracing Suzume. Shishio smoking.png|Shishio smoking. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male